


questions with answers

by L0chn3ss



Series: Soul Eater Polyamory Week [7]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Humor, Multi, Shenanigans, poly problems, where the entire main cast of soul eater are pieces of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: Black Star definitely has a partner, but what if he told you that he had two? Black Star continues to entertain no one but himself.





	questions with answers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SE Poly Am Week 2018  
> Day 5: Closer

There were always rumors circulating around Black Star. Some were probably true, others were maybe half lies. But one thing's for certain: the subject himself was complete and utter shit at confirming and debunking them.

Usually, it’s always easier for a person to go to the source to clear up any confusion, a person may think. In fact, that was how many of Black Star’s classmates treated some rumors at first. He was always eager to overshare or to speak about some outlandish adventure that he wanted to embark on. It should have been a piece of cake for them to talk to someone as honest and unshy as he, and yet there they stood, more irritated than ever.

He answered with unclear confirmation, following questions with impressed nods and “sure” or “I guess, yeah.” Those words and actions solved nothing, and yet Black Star always left with a pleased smile, as if he had contributed something else to the grander scheme of things. If anyone tried to continue the conversation, then he would look back to them, and then say, “What else ya need?”

Shut down.

So, of course, people were always quick to turn to his closest companions for answers. They sought them out, waiting for the rare occasion that Black Star wasn’t around to catch them. Unfortunately, those friends of his were as unhelpful as him.

Maka, with the sweetest of smiles, said, “Just ask him yourself! Let’s call him over. I’ll help you. Go on.” She tried so hard to be the opposite of a problem, yet usually became the cause of it-- bless her heart.

Kilik treated everything as a joke, slapping his knee with the most wild of rumors. “Gods, I wouldn’t put it past him to do that!” he laughed, then added onto the pile of rumors to clear. “Listen, listen, ok? I heard…”

Jackie reprimanded people for spreading rumors, so it backfired to ask her for the truth.

It was too hard to speak with Patty. With her cryptic tongue and looming, glaring sister, she was the wild card. “Stockholm Syndrome,” she said, with the utmost confidence. “Gotta be. It’s his age, right sissy?”

Liz often cut in. “I swear, if you talk about Black Star’s puberty one more time, I’ll shoot everyone in this room, and then myself.”

The last on the list, though for a good reason, was Soul. No one dared to approach him for answers, just don’t bother. It wasn’t because he was intimidating or anything of the sort; it was because he was never seen alone. So asking him would ultimately result in him directing the question to the person with him.

And if that person were Maka, then it was better that they didn’t ask at all.

Instead of playing a game of chase with the eccentric elite, people generally roped new students or naive underclassmen to find out answers for them. Those young ones’ spirits weren’t broken yet and so were the perfect mouse to throw into the trap. If they got answers, then they would be the lucky ones.

Black Star was approached by two students one day, wide eyed and in awe.

“You’re… The Black Star?”

He wasted no time, standing up straighter and puffing out his chest. “The one and only. Stand back, don’t want your eyes to be blinded by these guns,” he grunted, flexing a little extra.

“You’re disgusting,” Kim said, leaving for the cafeteria without him.

People were still filing out of the classroom, and so the two kids and Black Star stepped to the side to talk.

“So, what can I do ya for?”

“We just had some questions about you, ‘cause no one knows or something.”

He rubbed his nose, “Yeah, well, only I would know me best.”

They ooed and awed.

Poor chumps.

“Then you’ll answer for us?”

“Guess I’ll have to.”

“Okay, so, do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?” one of them giggled.

“Yeah.”

“Cool! A boyfriend or girlfriend?”

“That’s right.”

“Uh, so, you’re definitely dating someone… huh?”

“Yeah, buddy. They’re super great.”

“... And they are…?”

Black Star cocked his head to the side, “... pretty cool?”

The other kid couldn’t contain their curiosity and threw their entire game plan into wack. “So is it Tsubaki or is it Death the Kid?” they blurted.

Their friend gasped, but Black Star wasn’t fazed. He merely smiled and answered simply.

“Yeah! So you know!”

The both of them slapped their foreheads, and once they realized that he wasn’t going to say anything that they could understand, they both decided to leave in defeat. They thanked Black Star for his time weakly, and he patted the both of them on the head despite them being taller.

“Train hard,” he said, giving a thumbs up.

The students scurried away quickly.

“Strange youth,” Black Star said to no one in particular.

But another set of people heard him. They finally exited the classroom together and looked at the other two students’ retreating form.

“I thought you answered them pretty well,” Tsubaki smiled, reaching to take his hand. “But you probably should have said it in a complete sentence. Otherwise, people will misunderstand again.”

“Try harder,” Kid added, taking Black Star’s other hand.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, squeezing both lightly. “Can we go eat now? There’s a ramen special today at the cafeteria.”

He walked a little ahead of the other two, swinging their arms in an alternating pattern. While other people stared, Black Star wondered how people managed to not get it, especially when he answered so directly.

Some people, man.

Can’t please ‘em.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-  
> http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/post/146935436417/poly-problems  
> Someone: Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?  
> Me: Yes! But wait, there's more!
> 
> Thank you to Rebornfromash for betaing!


End file.
